in die nacht
by 19love95
Summary: trata de un sueño futuro. La protagonista eres Tú (t/n) una chica (23 años) viaja a Los Ángeles y se encuentra con su ídolo Tom Kaulitz (29 años), este insólito encuentro en el avión comienza a tomar fuerza y mucho ... amor? ADVERTENCIA: lime... LEMOM (creo..) :D disfruten! y comenten para mejorar y entretener al lector! :)


Ella se encontraba en su habitación, revisaba algunos papeles de su trabajo, luego pensó… cómo ha pasado el tiempo, ahora tenía 23 años y debía actuar como una adulta. Esto la ponía muy nerviosa y necesitaba quitar ese estrés, no había nada mejor que escuchar a su banda favorita… Tokio Hotel. No podía dejar de imaginar al hombre que tanto amaba en aquel momento, pues a pesar de que él no era el vocalista, podía distinguir su voz junto a la de su hermano en los coros, eso de verdad la excitaba mucho y la hacía desearlo cada vez más.

En ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje, de su trabajo. Pensó rápidamente- _debe ser algo importante_…-

-Necesitamos que viajes a Los Ángeles a buscar unos documentos junto a unos aparatos muy delicados, además solicitan tu firma-

_Que raro... por qué tendré que ir yo, si puede ir el gerente, tendré que ir ahora a la oficina y ver personalmente qué tengo que hacer…_

Se arregló con mucha prisa y al llegar le confirman su viaje, tenía que ir sola a un "mundo" completamente desconocido, ya que no todos los días se viaja a Estados Unidos.

Ya tenía el pasaporte en sus manos, junto a la reserva del hotel y unos dólares para movilizarse allá, tenía dos días para quedarse allá, por lo que no tendría tiempo para observar la ciudad…

- Okay, ahora no me queda nada más que hacer una maleta con lo justo y necesario, un poco de música para relajarme y ya!

Esta vez ya estaba todo listo pero…

- Mierda! ¿Cómo voy a llegar al aeropuerto?, me queda un poco lejos y tengo 4 horas para llegar, pero si e voy en un taxi… llegaré en 5... ¡Rayos!

Luego pensó, se acordó que tiene un amigo de trabajo, tendría que llamarlo.

-¡Frank! Que bueno que te encuentro…

-¿Por qué, pasa algo? –Preguntó un tanto asustado al oír la voz de su amiga algo apresurada- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a insistir-

- Sí, estoy bien pero, necesito de tu ayuda, ¿aún tienes tu auto?

- Si claro, quieres ir a algún lugar?

-Tengo que llegar al aeropuerto, me quedan casi 4 horas, ¿es posible que puedas llevarme lo antes posible?

- Sí, voy a tu departamento, estaré allá en unos 20 minutos.

Ella estaba muy ansiosa, los minutos iban pasando, Frank no llegaba, comenzó a preocuparse…

-Mierda! No puedo perder el vuelo, esta es una oportunidad única, tengo que demostrarle a mi jefe que puedo hacerlo…

En su trabajo era una persona muy sumisa, casi pasaba desapercibida, además de que su vestimenta no era la mejor, usaba una blusa oscura, un poco suelta, con aquellos pantalones de vestir, con los cuales no podía distinguirse su figura y sus zapatos bajos, con los cuales seguía viéndose de baja estatura, pues medía apenas 1.56 mts. Tímidamente y viendo que su amigo aún no llegaba, se acercó al espejo que tenía en su dormitorio.

- De verdad me veo horrible! No puedo ir con esta ropa a Los Ángeles, es decir, allá están las estrellas...

De pronto sonó el timbre, era Frank, por fin había llegado.

- Disculpa la demora, pero habían muchos autos y la carretera estaba muy lenta, pero todavía nos queda un poco más de 3 horas, de todos modos, llegaremos bien…

- Sí tranquilo, pero… ahora tengo otro problema…

Frank no se imaginaba que era lo que ella necesitaba.

- Llevo una ropa muy fea y quiero que me ayudes a elegir algo bonito, o sea, voy a Los Ángeles y de verdad estoy muy urgida, y necesito ayuda de un hombre…

Frank no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada, así que velozmente comenzó a revisar el armario y buscó entre toda la ropa, finalmente se decidió por dos trajes. Ella estaba muy contenta y lo abrazó, Frank mientras pensaba –_Esta ropa la escogí porque sé que te hará ver más atractiva y sexy y va a hacer resaltar tu bella figura-_ Sólo pudo enseñarle una pícara sonrisa… De pronto, notó que sus manos comenzaban a deslizarse por su cintura, llegaba a sus caderas y…

- Frank… - ella comenzó a sonrojarse- muchas gracias pero estoy apurada, por favor, nos vamos.

-Disculpa, me dejé llevar.

Frank no podía creer que llevaban 8 meses trabajando juntos y en serio, le gustaba…

Ya estaban dentro del auto, ella estaba sentada a su lado, él la miraba de reojo. Ella cruzó las piernas, su falda se subió un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y él no logró evitar mirar sus piernas e ir subiendo con las vista, ahora miraba su blusa de color rosa, podía ver su cuello, clavículas y parte de su pecho, el cual era pequeño pero atractivo para él.

De pronto ella se percató de su mirada, lo miró y él alejó su vista. Ambos iban muy callados, no cruzaban ni una sola palabra. Ella miró su reloj, le quedaban exactamente 15 minutos y Frank detuvo el auto, ya habían llegado, él bajó la maleta en silencio.

-Muchas gracias- dijo ella, pero no lo miró a los ojos-

-También quieres que venga a recogerte- dijo con tono de risa, para romper el hielo-

Ella sonrío levemente, y asintió con la cabeza

-¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta?

-En dos días, creo que estaré llegando como a las 6 de la tarde…

-Entonces estaré aquí, esperándote… -soltó un leve suspiro.

Ella comenzó a distanciarse y no miró hacia atrás, de pronto, miró su reloj, le quedaban 5 minutos para estar en el avión.

-Oh por Dios… voy a tener que correr… -acelerando cada vez más el paso-

Por fin, soltó un gran suspiro, ya estaba arriba. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Por un momento pensó en las intenciones de su amigo, estaba un poco confundida, pero escuchar música la calmaría. Se puso los audífonos, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir… _Estaré pronto en la ciudad de las estrellas…qué voy a hacer… _Sólo quería gritar de la emoción.

Después de varias horas de sueño, se dio cuenta que necesitaba ir al baño, miró a su alrededor, allá encontró una puerta, estaba algo lejos, pero tenía que ir. Pasó entre algunas personas, estiró la mano para tomar la manilla de la puerta, pero el baño estaba ocupado, bajó la mano lentamente. La persona de adentro abrió la puerta muy bruscamente, por lo que ella se asustó, miró al suelo, pues en ese momento sintió un poco de vergüenza. Vio unas zapatillas anchas, comenzó a subir la vista, había unos pantalones muy anchos y algo abajo…esto comenzó a acelerar sus latidos… una camisa a cuadros con los botones del cuello desabrochados… unos dreadlocks negros… no se atrevió a mirar su rostro. ¿Será su amado?, qué hacía en aquel avión! _Oh… por dios… es…es él… es Tom, Tom Kaulitz…qué voy a hacer!... está en frente de mi… _

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundos. Estaba tan colorada, sentía una presión en su rostro, no podía escuchar nada más que sus latidos…Ninguno de los dos se movía. _Qué estará pensando él…_Solo pudo oír un ronco "lo siento".

Él pasó por su lado, ella entró casi corriendo al baño.

- Mierda! Era él, nunca imaginé encontrarlo aquí, es como un sueño hecho realidad… no estaré soñando… - se mojó la cara con agua fría y… no, no estaba soñando, la sintió muy helada.

Ahora tenía que orinar, lo anterior la había alterado aún más. Se disponía a salir de allí –_En donde estará… ¿se habrá ido a sentar? – _No podía esperar más, antes de salir se miró al espejo, ¡se había salpicado agua en la blusa, se podía distinguir su ropa interior…_Oh! Que vergüenza!, _sin embargo, tenía que salir.

Abrió la puerta, miró hacia el suelo, comenzó a sonrojarse otra vez. Comenzó a avanzar, siempre con la vista abajo… nuevamente encontró aquellas zapatillas levantó la cara. Él la estaba mirando, observó sus piernas, su falda, su blusa y le sonrió pícaro al verla mojada… Ella se puso como un tomate, _trágame tierra! _

Caminó rápido hasta su asiento, podía sentir la mirada del hombre de 29 años que desde su lugar la observaba…Se puso los audífonos para intentar calmarse, pero eso la ponía peor. Fijó sus ojos en la ventanilla semiabierta. Ya estaba un poco más calmada, aunque por dentro solo quería gritar.

El asiento a su lado estaba vació.

-Estoy segura que aquí había alguien…bueno...

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en tener su mente en blanco. Finalmente, concilió el sueño.

Más tarde, algo la despertó, percibía una respiración cerca de ella, _alguien se habrá sentado junto a mi?, _y estaba en lo cierto, miró de reojo… y … era él.

Ahora estaba más nerviosa que nunca, pero comenzó a asustarse, nunca un hombre la había seguido de esta manera. Así que tomó aire y reprochó con tono bajo, pues personas dormían a su alrededor.

- ¿Quién eres? – Aunque ya sabía- ¿p… por qué me sigues?, pero esta vez lo miró a los ojos algo confundida, su mirada ya no era la misma, notaba nostalgia.

-Mi nombre es Tom –respondió dolido, pues era famoso, pero los tiempos cambian y ha pasado un poco de moda- y no te sigo… o… talvez… si… pero solo quería conversar con alguien…

- Y tu hermano?- ella entendía que siempre viajaban juntos- no estás con él?

- Entonces… me conoces?

- Talvez un poco… escucho la música de la banda…

Tom soltó una pequeña risita.

- Y de qué querías hablar? –preguntó ella, sonrojada-

-Mmm… ya que me preguntas… ¿cuál es tu nombre?- se acercó un poco a ella, la recorrió con la vista.

- TN… y… ¿qué… me ves?- ya que la reputación de él lo hacía ver como un pervertido.

Tom no dudó en responder- tu blusa ya no está húmeda, por cierto, ¿cómo la mojaste?

Ella se puso muy nerviosa - no hablemos de mi… ¿tú no querías hablar de otra cosa?

- De ti – afirmó él.

TN quería desaparecer… se quedó callada. Afortunadamente había transcurrido mucho tiempo y ya era hora de aterrizar. Ella se desabrochó el cinturón e intentó retirarse, pero él la sujetó del brazo -no te vayas aún por favor- la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, pero no podía retirar aquella mano fuerte, que sostenía a su brazo- por favor, me duele…_el corazón, parece que nosotros no deberíamos…_

Él la soltó, comprendió que quizá él no podía relacionarse con ella.

Ella bajó rápidamente del avión, una lágrima caía por su mejilla, cómo era posible que su mayor sueño estuviera por unos instantes junto a ella y ahora se desvanecía.

Se quedó esperando un taxi. La hora pasaba. Se hacía más tarde. Eran las 10 de la noche. Comenzaba a hacer más frío y su abrigo estaba en algún lugar de la maleta. Una camioneta Ford se estacionó en frente de ella, bajaron el vidrio, _no puede ser, será lo que estoy pensando…_Era Tom y su hermano conducía.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó él muy inquieto-

-Voy a este hotel – le mostró el papel que tenía el nombre del lugar.

-Nosotros también vamos para allá.

Bill pudo notar que su hermano estaba interesado por la chica –Puedes venir con nosotros… si quieres- y lanzó una mirada hacia su hermano.

Ella entendía que si se hacia más tarde podría perderse en esta gran ciudad y sería algo peligroso, por lo que aceptó la oferta.

Tom se bajó y subió la maleta a la camioneta, luego abrió la puerta de atrás para que ella se sentara.

Ella iba muy callada, jamás imaginó que estaría en L.A. con los hermanos Kaulitz, mientras tanto Tom y Bill conversaban de su viaje.

Tom aprovechaba de mirarla por el espejo retrovisor.

Por fin llegaron al hotel, era bastante grande. Se acercaron al mesón en donde le dieron a ella su número de la habitación.

- y ¿cuál es tu habitación? – Preguntó curioso Tom-

Bill se reía de su hermano.

-Es…es la 482…

- La nuestra está justo al lado- afirmó rápidamente Bill.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó muy ansioso Tom.

- Ya que insistes. _Irá a seguirme todo el tiempo?, de todas maneras estoy muy feliz._

Llegaron a la habitación, ella les agradeció por su amabilidad, les sonrió, especialmente al hombre que tantos sentimientos le provocaba.

Se despidieron ella entró a su habitación y ellos siguieron su camino.

- Estoy muy cansada, ha sido un día completamente agitado.

Tom, en su habitación charla con su hermano.

-Bill, no sé que me hizo esta chica, además no es como mi ex… bueno… Ria era mucho mayor… esta chica es… pequeña, en todo sentido- soltó una risa nerviosa.

-No se qué quieres que te diga, la verdad es que Ria es… perdóname por lo que voy a decir, pero es una bitch… admítelo.

-Lo se pero… era fantástica en la cama…

- Tom! No seas… dime… qué encuentras en esta chica entonces?- preguntó extrañado.

- No lo se – quedó mudo.

Los chicos estaban cansados, era tarde, habían fumado unos cigarros y luego se fueron a dormir. Tom no podía, sentía la necesidad de ir a verla, se levantó con sigilo, para no despertar a su hermano.

Se dirigió a la habitación de al lado y tocó el timbre. Se tardaron en abrir. Al parecer ella se encontraba dormida.

TN se levantó y abrió la puerta, no sabía quién podía ser a estas horas de la noche.

-Te desperté?

-Mmm… la verdad… sí, qué quieres, es muy tarde –dijo bostezando.

-No podía dormir, estaba… pensando en… ti- Tom dirigió su vista hacia el suelo pasando la mirada por el pijama de ella, era muy bonito, ese vestido de seda le quedaba muy sexy- Podemos hablar?

-Okay… pasa…

Ambos se hallaban adentro, estaba prendida la calefacción, comenzaba a hacer más calor, Tom se quitó la casaca que traía y se sentaron en el sofá.

-De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó ella impaciente.

-Mmm… yo terminé con mi… novia.

- Y qué tengo que ver con esto? _Que bien, yo creía que iban a estar juntos siempre, esa maldita bitch…no se merecía estar con él…_- comenzó a agitarse y a ruborizarse de la emoción.

-Este… no quisiera hablar de ello ahora y menos con…

-Conmigo?...

-No quise decir eso, bueno… ahora no es el momento, de todas formas, ella era mayor que yo…

-Lo sé. Por seis años, es raro que una mujer sea mayor… ups- se dio cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado.

-Sabes más cosas sobre mi vida?- se acercó a ella y sonrió tiernamente.

-Bueno yo… no… solo…mmm… no sé- estaba cohibida-

- Será que también eras una loca fan mía?, vamos dilo, es eso realmente?- él quería saber.

Ella no quería decirle, qué iba a pensar de ella. _Creerá que soy una psicópata o algo así..._

El ambiente empezaba a ponerse más tenso y cálido, Tom se acercaba a ella cada vez más. Ella estaba temblando de los nervios. De pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los labios de Tom estaban frente a los suyos. _Aún no he dado mi primer beso, siempre estoy pendiente de mis estudios y trabajo…él está tan cerca…no puedo evitarlo…_

Él posó sus labios sobre los de ella, se dio cuenta que ella estaba muy tensa, así que llevó las manos a los hombros de ella, para que pudiera relajarse, pero esto la puso peor. Él sintió los hombros de ella muy cálidos. _El resto de su cuerpo estará igual?... _Él no lo sabía, pero quería averiguarlo.

Tom deslizó las manos sobre sus brazos, sintió que temblaba, luego la abrazó, sus fuertes brazos sujetaban esa pequeña y delicada cintura. La acarició muy tiernamente, sus manos bajaron a sus muslos, sus piernas, sentía su cuerpo con la calidez que imaginaba, él quería más. Ella detuvo el profundo beso apretando los labios. Él dejó salir un suspiro.

-T…Tom…

-Pasa algo?- él sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando y que deseaba aún más-

-Creo que tu quieres algo más que solo un beso, pero… yo…

-Tú qué, tienes algo?

-No! Yo… yo soy…esto es muy vergonzoso para mí…_ -¿cómo le digo… que él es mi primer hombre…_

-Dime, no te preocupes

-¿tú qué sientes por mi?- ella necesitaba saber que él no solo la quería por una noche.

-A qué va la pregunta?

-solo respóndeme!

Tom tenía que ser sincero, sentía algo fuerte por ella, no era lo mismo que con su ex., esto era algo más profundo…

-Yo… no sé… estoy confundido…- Se levantó del sofá.

-Pero tú me buscaste, yo no he hecho nada para que me sigas…sin embargo Tom…te…te quiero…-no pudo evitar sollozar-

Tom entendía que esto era complicado, él era un tipo famoso, ella era… nada. Se conocieron por casualidad y él al notar que ella sabía varias cosas sobre él, se percató que ella era quizá una fan más, pero era diferente…

-Yo también- la alzó y llevó contra su pecho, la abrazó fuertemente- …te quiero.

Ella escuchó aquella voz ronca que la cautivaba y respondió de la misma manera ante el abrazo. Tom la alejó un poco para ver su rostro, estaba lleno de lágrimas, las secó con sus manos y luego le sonrió. Él se agachó un poco para besarla y ella se inclinó. Se unieron un cálido beso. Él la atraía hacia su cuerpo, quería sentirla aún más.

Sus labios ardían. Tom sabía que esto era algo nuevo para ella, pero él no dudaba en enseñarle. Ella respiraba más rápido, su corazón latía más y más, sentía su cuerpo agitado, y los impulsos la estaban descontrolando, era algo que nunca antes había sentido, parecía un sueño, como aquellos que tenía cuando apenas tenía 16 años, siempre soñó hacer esto con él.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir, estaban de pie, era algo incómodo para él, ya que era mucho más alto, la acostó suavemente en el sofá. El cuerpo de él estaba sobre ella. Tom estaba excitado, se movía hacia arriba y abajo, el roce de su correa provocaba una molestia en el cuerpo de ella. TN no aguantó y gimió de placer.

-T… Tom, para… tu cinturón, me haces daño…

Él no lo pensó dos veces y se lo quitó. Ahora estaba mejor.

Tom recorría todo su cuerpo con sus fuertes y suaves manos. Le besó los labios, luego llegó a su cuello, a su pecho, dejó su cara hundida allí y se detuvo, tomó conciencia, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ella era menor, se irá en un par de días, no la volverá a ver. Se sentó.

- ¿Por qué… te detienes?

- ¿Qué haces aquí en L.A?

-Por una cuestión de trabajo… por qué?

- ¿Qué harás después, te vas a ir, nunca más te volveré a ver?

- ¿Tú… no podrías irte conmigo?- dijo ella con tono más alto

Es cierto, Tom no había considerado esa opción, sería más fácil, para los dos.

Tom le sonrió y ella también.

Ella se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó, lo besó. Puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello, luego acarició ese cabello bastante enredado, pero le gustaba, todo en él le gustaba.

Él dejó sus manos en la cintura de ella, le encantaba esa curva. Llevó las manos a su espalda, esto le provocó a ella un pequeño escalofrío. Tom se rió.

Ella se sentó en las piernas de él, mirándolo de frente, la abrazó y bajó sus manos hasta su trasero, lo acarició por largo rato. Ella lo besaba, y sus manos quedaron posadas en el cuello de Tom.

El calor se apoderaba de ellos. Ella estaba bastante agitada, quiso desabrochar la camisa de Tom. Él apoyó su espalda en el sofá, la observaba. Ella soltaba los botones muy despacio, esto hacia desear su cuerpo cada vez más, él la miraba impaciente, ella se sonrojó, le quedaba el último y justo debajo de éste estaba el botón del pantalón, también quería sacarlo… puso sus dedos sobre él, Tom la miró mordiéndose el labio inferior- _qué esperas, hazlo!- _Ella no se atrevía, pero él lo soltó por ella, bajó su cierre…

Sonó el timbre.

- ¿Esperas a alguien?- dijo Tom un poco preocupado.

- No, a nadie.

- Quieres que vaya y vea quién es?

- No, no pueden verte… así, casi desvestido, al menos yo llevo pijama…

Ella tenía razón, se levantó rápido y fue a ver.

- Bill! Qué haces aquí?

- Mi hermano está aquí, cierto?- dijo riéndose, al ver que el cabello de ella estaba algo desordenado.

- Emm, esto…

Tom abrió la puerta por completo. Bill miró su ropa desabrochada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues… me asusté, no estabas y pensé… Espera… ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

-Digamos… que sí, ¿quieres irte ya?, ahora sabes que estoy aquí…

Tom cerró la puerta en la cara de su hermano. _Este idiota, llegando en mal momento…_

_-_¿En qué íbamos?- dijo él apresurado.

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos y enredó sus piernas alrededor de él.

Él puso sus manos en sus muslos para que ella no fuera a caer al suelo.

La llevó de esa manera al sillón nuevamente, se acostó sobre ella, la besó, acarició su cuerpo. Quería quitarle ese vestido que le impedía llegar más allá.

Ella tomó la camisa por la parte del cuello y la comenzó a deslizar por la espalda hasta que logró quitársela por completo.

Él quería hacer lo mismo, agarró el vestido desde abajo y comenzó a subirlo lentamente, levantó a la chica, deslizó el vestido hacia arriba, llegó a sus pechos, los acarició, los besó, siguió quitando el vestido, por fin lo retiró y lo lanzó al piso, ahora solo quedaban los cuadros. Ella estaba impaciente, no podía esperar más, llegó a su límite, quería hacerlo. Tom se percató de lo que ella deseaba, estaba un poco sonrojado, ¿cómo debía hacer esto, siendo la primera vez de ella?, debía tratarla con suma delicadeza.

Ambos estaban en el clímax. Él ya no podía contenerse, debía liberar lo que tenía dentro. Ella sabía lo que venía ahora. El sofá se estaba haciendo pequeño.

- ¿Qué tal si vamos a…? – dijo besándola

- …a mi cama?- continuo ella

La habitación estaba un poco lejos, Tom no quería que ella se paseara desnuda, el pijama de ella estaba en algún lugar del suelo, la camisa de él estaba más cerca. Se la puso sobre los hombros, la abrazó y caminaron lentamente hasta la habitación.

Prendieron la luz. Definitivamente el espacio de la cama era más amplio. Tom la dejó caer suavemente, le quitó la camisa, ella se encontraba acostada de espalda, mientras que él se hincó, separó las piernas y se sentó sobre su vientre, se agachó hasta llegar a su rostro y la besó con pasión, ella le colocó las manos alrededor del cuello y comenzó a acariciar la nuca. Él respiraba cada vez más rápido. TN bajó las manos hasta el pecho de Tom, eso lo puso nervioso y lo agitó más, la deseaba más… ella ya no podía controlar sus impulsos, quería que Tom la hiciera su mujer de una vez.

Ella intentaba sentarse para poder quitarle el pantalón a él, pero con sus besos, él no la dejó. Él le besó los labios, siguió así hasta su cuello, luego al pecho, se quedó allí; posó sus labios, comenzó a jugar con sus pezones, el aro de su labio inferior rozaba fuertemente, ella gemía y mordía sus labios.

- Tom… para… - estaba perdiendo la razón.

Tom bajó su mano, tocó la intimidad de ella.

-Estás muy húmeda… es momento… de…

-yo… nunca… he hecho esto…- ella se sonrojó y no quería mirarlo a la cara

- Pero aquí estoy yo, para enseñarte...- dijo él con tono tierno y comprensivo.

- En… entonces… tú quieres…?

- Solo lo haré si tú quieres…

Él la observaba, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces la luz nos va a molestar.

Bajó la intensidad de la iluminación, quedando una luz cálida para la ocasión.

Tom la besó, ella cerró los ojos. Mientras se besaban, ella comenzó a bajar su pantalón, las manos le temblaban, solo quedó con el bóxer. Ella sintió la necesidad de tocar su miembro, deslizó su mano por el vientre de él hasta llegar donde ella quería. Posó su mano allí, estiró sus dedos y lo acarició, notó una gran presión –_está… tan duro… esto va a entrar en….- _pensaba ella.

Él estaba muy ansioso

- ¿Tienes miedo?

Pero ella ya estaba decidida. _He esperado este momento toda mi vida… es ahora o nunca…_

- Tom… hazlo- le susurró en el oído

Él estaba excitado por completo, bajó la pequeña prenda de ella, luego bajó la de él e introdujo en ella lo que tanto deseaba.

Ella gimió muy fuerte, pues era virgen, Tom ante esto se detuvo rápido y lo retiró, pero ella le pedía con voz baja que continuara. Así siguió por largo rato, la embestía, pero con ternura, ella estaba como perdida en el espacio, sentía que podía tocar el cielo con sus manos.

Tom notó esa felicidad que de ella brotaba.

Ella pudo seguir el ritmo que él llevaba, estaban agitados, ella estaba muy sonrojada, él ponía todo su cariño para ella.

La primera vez de TN fue fantástica, nunca olvidaría esta noche.

Tom se dio cuenta que ella estaba exhausta, sus ojos se cerraban solos.

- Lo hiciste muy bien… ¿segura que era tu primera vez?

Ella le sonrió tímida, habían hecho el amor…

Se levantaron, él apagó la luz, ella quitaba el cobertor, estaba un poco sucio. Ella se metió rápido a la cama, sintió vergüenza, estar desnuda en frente de su ídolo.

Él entró calmadamente, las sábanas estaban frías para sus cuerpos que estaban tan cálidos. Tom la abrazó y luego se llevó la cabeza de ella a su pecho. Durmieron allí hasta que… Suena repentinamente el celular de ella, eran las 8:30 de la mañana, sentía que no había dormido nada, tenía un mensaje del jefe "te van a esperar a las 12:00"

- Oh… todavía tengo tiempo…

Quería seguir en el pecho de su amado, se acomodó, pero lo despertó.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, dormiste bien?

- Estoy un poco cansada todavía, pero dormí bien… tuve un poco de frío pero tu estabas…

- ¿caliente? – dijo riéndose.

- no quise decir eso… pero…- se sonrojó instantáneamente.

- Pero aún es temprano, ¿vas a quedarte aquí… conmigo cierto?- le lanzó una mirada pícara.

- Si… pero me llevas a un lugar a las 12?

- Todo por ti – dijo y se acercó a besarla.

Se acomodaron para dormir un rato más, él apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de ella, mientras que ella lo abrazaba. Tom podía escuchar el latido del corazón de la chica.

Después de bastante rato, Tom la despertó, se estaba haciendo tarde.

- Hey, despierta, son las 11… vas a llegar tarde…

TN se levantó de inmediato, comenzó a correr, fue al baño se duchó rápidamente y…

- Tom… estas allí?

- Te ocurre algo?

- No… es que… no tengo… no tengo toalla, ¿puedes traerme una por favor?

Tom soltó una carcajada, se dirigió al baño, golpeó la puerta.

- Puedes entrar, estoy en la ducha.

Tom se apresuró a entrar, quería ver su cuerpo a la luz del día.

- No me mires de esa manera y dame la toalla, tengo frío.

Él se acercó a dársela, la envolvió en ella y la besó. Ella se sonrojó.

Tom, que estaba solo con bóxer, se lo quitó.

-Pero… que haces? – estaba un poco alterada.

- Me voy a bañar también para llevarte…- dijo él riendo.

- Pero… aún estoy aquí…

- Ayer tuviste suficiente, me acariciaste… me…

- Está bien, está bien –dijo interrumpiéndolo bruscamente.

Tom siguió riendo y se incorporó en la ducha.

Cuando él salió del baño ella ya estaba vestida, llevaba un traje ajustado, una falda corta, una blusa clara, zapatos altos- _Se ve hermosa…_

-T… tengo que ir a buscar ropa limpia y mis llaves, vamos?

- Bueno…

Tom no podía dejar de mirarla.

Fueron rápidamente. Bill abrió la puerta y salieron de inmediato.

Subieron a la camioneta, ella iba a su lado, sus piernas se cruzaron. Quedaron en una luz roja, Tom la miró fijamente y posó su mano en las piernas de ella. Las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron. Él se rió y luego siguió conduciendo.

Llegaron al sitio, llevaba todo lo que le habían dicho, firmó el documento, todo estaba listo. Todavía no desayunaban, volvieron al hotel, ya era la 1 de la tarde.

Ella llamó al servicio y pidió un desayuno fuerte para recuperar energías. Mientras esperaban Tom se dirigió a ver a su hermano.

- Tienes una cara de cansado, parece que lo pasaron muy bien anoche… -dijo Bill entusiasmado.

- Tienes razón, creo que estoy muy enganchado… no sé qué voy a hacer cuando ella tenga que irse… dime ¿qué me aconsejas que haga? – Tom estaba desesperándose.

- Entonces… tienes miedo de perderla…

- Sí – dijo convencido

- Hermano, yo no quiero que sufras, pero… tenemos que ir a Alemania, tú lo sabes muy bien, los chicos nos esperan allá para una conferencia en vivo…

- Lo sé… no les puedo fallar… pero a ella tampoco.

- Lo que puedes hacer es… viajar conmigo y luego buscarla, pídele su dirección, su número de teléfono…

- Tienes razón, hablaré con ella y… -Tom se retiraba de la habitación.

Ella lo esperaba, estaba el desayuno preparado. Ambos estaban muy silenciosos, estaba todo delicioso.

- Y bien, hablabas con tu hermano…-dijo ella para romper el hielo.

- Sí… y tengo algo que decirte a ti…

Él no sabía por donde empezar, era un tema un poco difícil de explicar.

- Yo… tengo que irme a Alemania.

- Pero… yo pensé que… que tú te irías conmigo… -dijo ella confundida.

- Lo sé, pero tengo que ir a una conferencia en vivo, con los demás… y esto ya estaba planeado desde antes… no puedo hacer nada…

- Entonces… volveré a verte… cierto?

- Claro que sí, tú me gustas mucho… -quedaron en un momento de silencio – dame todos tus datos, voy a buscarte a penas termine.

Él estaba feliz. Estiró sus brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿cuándo tienes que irte? –Preguntó Tom – quiero llevarte a un lugar…

Ella estaba ansiosa por la idea.

- Salgo mañana… a las 8 de la mañana, dónde quieres ir?

- A… es una sorpresa- dijo él finalmente- pero… ¿tienes traje de baño?

- Mmm… no, no pensé que sería necesario…

- Entonces… antes que todo, vamos de compras…

Se dirigieron a varias tiendas, Tom encontró un bikini que lo cautivó, junto a una ropa, jeans ajustados, una polera corta y sandalias con taco. Ella estaba fascinada. Se puso todo lo que él le había regalado.

- Te ves preciosa – dijo él, como hechizado e hizo que ella se ruborizara.

Fueron hacia la camioneta, y Tom se dispuso a conducir velozmente para aprovechar cada momento que le quedaba. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde. Llegaron a una playa casi vacía, era solo para ellos dos.

- Vienes aquí seguido? – dijo ella al notar la soledad en el lugar.

- Sí, aquí nadie puede molestarnos…

Tom comenzó a quitarle la ropa para aprovechar las olas del mar. Ella mientras, se dejó llevar por él. Una vez ambos con trajes de baño, se tomaron de las manos y fueron a la orilla. Estaban disfrutando, del sol, la brisa, el agua tibia… Tom la alzó en sus brazos, la hizo girar, se reían a carcajadas. La estaban pasando muy bien. La tarde pasó muy rápido, tenían hambre, por lo que se dirigieron hacia un restauran que había allí cerca. Comieron y luego volvieron al hotel. Ya eran las 9 de la noche.

Tom no quería dejarla, deseaba estar con ella todo el tiempo posible.

- Quiero darme un baño… de agua caliente… con burbujas… -dijo ella, queriendo invitarlo indirectamente.

- Bueno… -dijo él no entendiendo el mensaje.

- Y…

- qué…?, se te ocurre algo más?

Ella le lanzó una mirada coqueta. Él comenzaba a entender.

- Quieres decir que… me estás invitando a ir contigo? – dijo por fin él.

- Claro… si tu quieres…

- Ya que insistes

Ambos fueron al baño, se desvistieron mutuamente. Ella abrió la llave, para que se llenara rápido. Tom entró primero y se sentó, separando las piernas para que ella se acomodara justo en ese pequeño hueco, ella accedió. Se encontraban muy cómodos. Él cruzó sus brazos hacia el pecho de ella, mientras que ella estaba apoyada en el cuerpo de Tom. Disfrutaron de horas de baño, la piel ya estaba arrugada como pasas. Salieron del baño, listos para dormir, pues el baño los había relajado bastante. El pijama de ella estaba sucio, no traía otro para ponerse, pero él le dio la maravillosa idea de dormir solo con cuadros. Ella sonrió.

- Y tú vas a dormir conmigo? – preguntó curiosa.

- Quieres que me quede? – dijo él convencido.

Ella afirmó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Los dos se recostaron, se abrazaron y se durmieron, ya no tenían energías para hacer algo más.

A la mañana siguiente, ella se levantó a las 6 de la mañana para dejar todas sus cosas listas, ya que el día anterior no había tenido tiempo. Tom seguía dormido.

Eran las 7 de la mañana, tenía que irse, despertó a Tom con un suave beso en los labios.

Él lamentaba haberse dormido, se levantó, se duchó rápido y luego le ayudó a cargar las maletas. Ya estaban dentro de la camioneta, ella no quería hablar, temía romper a llorar.

Su destino al aeropuerto estaba cerca, ya era hora de despedirse. Él no quería dejarla ir, la cogió del brazo, ella se volteó y lo besó con lágrimas en los ojos. Tom tenía mucha pena. Los dos fueron en busca del avión, ella subió y él la observó desde lejos.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el avión, quería bajarse y correr a los brazos de su amado, pero tenía que cumplir con su trabajo, solo le quedaba llorar en silencio.

Había llegado a su tierra, era pasada las 5 de la tarde, Frank había quedado en llegar a buscarla, pero aún no llegaba, ella esperó un taxi y se fue a su departamento. Ordenó su equipaje. Ya no tenía nada más que hacer, lloró desconsoladamente.

- No me tomé ninguna foto con él, cómo pude ser tan tonta…

De pronto sonó su celular, era Frank.

- ¿Llegaste?

- Si… lo siento, estás en el aeropuerto?

- Si, dónde estás tú?

- Estoy en mi departamento, olvidé avisarte… lo siento – dijo soltando pequeños llantos.

- Estás bien? Voy para allá – dijo Frank preocupado y colgó

Frank había llegado, la miró, ella estaba muy triste y no paraba de sollozar. Ella terminó contándole toda su aventura con el artista. Frank no podía creerlo, parecía una locura. Al día siguiente tenía que presentarse en el trabajo.

Todo parecía muy normal. Ya era tarde. _Habrá comenzado el programa de Tokio Hotel en vivo?._ Iba a averiguarlo. Comenzó a buscar en los canales de la televisión, no encontró nada, pero podía buscar en Internet. Excelente, lo había encontrado, una sonrisa brotó en su rostro, Frank se encontraba en la oficina de en frente, en donde podía ver a su colega entusiasmada, se acercó a ella y se sentó para ver el programa con ella. Ella estaba muy contenta. Había empezado.

Había muchas preguntas para los chicos de la banda, pero luego una se dirigió sólo a Tom:

- ¿Qué nos puedes decir de tu relación con Ria?, ¿aún estás con ella, o no?

Tom respondió ante la pregunta de la manera más directa.

- No, lo nuestro se acabó hace tiempo…

- Por qué? , ella todavía te quiere…

Tom soltó una risa – no, no lo creo…

- Pero ella ahora está aquí, ha venido para decirte que te ama y quiere estar contigo.

Tom estaba sorprendido, estaba en vivo, mucha gente estaba viendo esto.

Ria estaba entrando, corrió hacia Tom e intentó besarlo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, Tom la había rechazado, ahora se ponía de pie y salía del estudio. Los demás integrantes de la banda se reían, mientras que Ria se encontraba estupefacta.

- Tom, dónde vas, por qué haces esto, tienes a otra persona?

Tom dio un fuerte "sí" y salió.

TN mientras tanto miraba boquiabierta la pantalla.

- Lo… está haciendo… por mi? – dijo mirando a Frank.

Frank estaba confundido.

Ya era el término de la jornada de trabajo. TN salió rápidamente y salió derecho a su departamento. Estaba muy feliz, pero… ¿qué pensará la gente, estarán de acuerdo con lo que Ton había hecho?, no le quedaba más que esperar.

Había transcurrido 2 días, no sabía nada de su ídolo.

Estaba en su trabajo, en la hora del almuerzo, Frank estaba sentado en frente de ella.

- Oye… alguien viene caminando hacia acá… - dijo Frank despacio, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se dio vuelta.

- Es él!

Se levantó y corrió hasta los brazos de él, Tom la abrazó y besó apasionadamente. Se dio cuenta que un tipo estaba sentado con ella.

- ¿Quién es él? – dijo Tom celoso.

- Es un compañero de trabajo – dijo ella sonriéndole.

- Está bien, pero llegué hasta acá, solo por ti…

- Vas a quedarte… ¿no es así?.

- Me recibirás en tu casa?

TN se rió – claro que si!

Frank no podía creer lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos. Se acercó a ellos.

- Tú eres Tom… Tom Kaulitz?

- Sí… ¿por qué? – dijo Tom muy serio

- Si vas a estar con ella, cuídala, yo… la amo… pero ella te quiere a ti, yo respeto su decisión… pero si le haces daño – Frank subió el tono – no te voy a perdonar, pero allí estaré yo, esperando con los brazos abiertos…

Frank se fue y los dejó, no esperó una respuesta de Tom.

Tom se rió de él. Besó a su mujer.

- Viste el… programa? –preguntó él curioso.

- Sí, ¿estás seguro de lo que hiciste?

- Sí, porque yo… te… amo solo a ti, digamos que, nunca amé a Ria tanto como a ti.

TN estaba muy contenta, este había sido su sueño y ahora realidad.

Tom, voy a avisar que me voy antes, espérame aquí un momento.

Él la esperó, cuando apareció, volvió a besarla y a abrazarla. Ahora se iban al departamento, pero Tom había traído su auto, fueron más rápido y ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos y gozar el uno del otro.


End file.
